This invention relates to a method for creating an entity derived from an original data carrier, to a corresponding original data carrier, and to an entity derived therefrom.
Portable data carriers are often employed as security documents, for example in the form of a national identity card, a passport, a signature card or the like. Modern security documents now often have a memory and a processor and are arranged for executing security applications. Examples of use for such security applications are authentication to a terminal, establishment of a secure data communication channel, electronic signing of data, and verifying signatures and the like. In this manner, such data carriers can be used for interacting with arbitrary service providers, in order for example to authenticate themselves for electronic transactions, e.g. over the Internet, and to carry them out in a secure manner. Further, the security documents can be used for storing data, such as e.g. personal and/or security-relevant data as well as other useful data, and support access control systems for example.
Loss or theft of such a portable data carrier can be very disadvantageous for the user. On the one hand, the user is then immediately restricted in his actions and, on the other hand, there is the danger of third parties utilizing the possibly stolen data carrier at least temporarily and in an unauthorized manner to the detriment of the proper authorized person. Further, there is also the danger of wear and tear for the proper user upon long-time employment of the data carrier in everyday life.